Użytkownik:Skradacz/Wikiquest/Misja 5
Kolejny wykład i quest (tym razem spóźniony), musicie mi wybaczyć :( Also, idziemy dalej. Dziś omówimy kilka podstawowych obiektów formatujących ciała strony, typowych dla ciała artykułu. Brzmi groźnie, ale zaraz się ukaże, że to proste i każdy umie to robić. Niestety, nie mam pewności, czy każdy robi to tak samo i czy każdy zna wszystkie możliwości tych obiektów. Na sam początek weźmiemy formattery z naszego paska edycji. W zasadzie, to nie namawiam do korzystania z niego. Użycie tych przycisków trwa dłużej niż ręczne wprowadzenie danych do okna edycji. Pierwszy to pogrubienie. W dobrym artykule pogrubień nie powinno być wiele. Pojawiają się przede wszystkim we wstępie, dla tytułów i nazw pobocznych. Innym prawidłowym użyciem jest tzw. wyliczenie bezsekcyjne. Chodzi o to, że jak mamy np. sekcję Charakter, to możemy podzielić ją na podsekcje. Jednak jeżeli opisy poszczególnych cech są krótkie, takie jak przeciętny akapit, możemy zamiast podziału na podsekcje, zapisać je jak zwykłe akapity i pogrubić w tekście najważniejsze cechy. Oto krótki przykład: Ta postać jest bardzo miła, co udowodniła w wielu odcinkach, m. in. a, b i c... Z epizodu D wiemy, że postać wyróżnia się hojnością, obdarowywała swoich przyjaciół szczodrze i bez ograniczeń... Postać podczas zawodów z odcinka E zasłużyła sobie na nazwanie jej uczciwą, gdyż nie chciała wygrać za wszelką cenę, lecz krzewić pośród zawodników ducha fair play... Zauważamy, że nie ma żadnych sekcji ani nagłówków, ich rolę przejęły pogrubienia cech poruszanych w danym akapicie. Patrzcie na artykuł o Cheerilee. Podobnie możemy postąpić z innymi sekcjami, np. umiejętnościami. W zasadzie, nie ma potrzeby stosowania pogrubień w innych miejscach w artykule. Jezeli jakiś fragment tekstu jest istotny, należy nie wyróżniać go graficznie, lecz skierować na niego uwagę czytelnika poprzez odpowiedni styl pisania. Kolejnym obiektem jest pochylenie tekstu. Pochylenia używamy podczas podawania nazw odcinków, serialów, tytułów utworów prawdziwych i fikcyjnych, np. Przygody Sunny'ego Raya, Dziewczyński wieczór, My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia, Pan Tadeusz. Inna okoliczność to nazwy własne używane po raz pierwszy oraz wtrącenia terminów z języka obcego, np. (z arg. for example). Jeżeli chcemy zacytować jakiś fragment wypowiedzi, możemy to uczynić na trzy sposoby: * Użyć cudzysłowów - taki wariant powinien być stosowany w artykułach o postaciach i innych obiektach świata przedstawionego, jako element poparcia zawartych w nim konkluzji * Użyć pochylenia - pochyłe cytaty zalecam stosować w artykułach o odcinkach, jako element streszczenia. Wówczas pełnią one rolę uzupełnienia obrazu akcji i poprawiają odbiór tekstu. * Użyć cytatu blokowego - chodzi tu o szablony i , powodują automatyczne wydzielenie i prawidłowe sformatowanie cytatu. Wstawiamy wówczas, gdy chcemy przy ich pomocy nadać tekstowi określony charakter i kontekst. Np. umieszczając cytat blokowy na początku charakterystyki, oddający charakter postaci, możemy ułatwić odbiór tekstu i odpowiednio nakierować czytelnika w interpretacji. Stanowczo odradzam używanie równocześnie pogrubienia i pochylenia oraz pochylenia i cudzysłowów. Inną niezalecaną kombinacją jest pogrubienie i tytuł sekcji. Jest to nieprawidłowe, gdyż wówczas pogrubione zostają również nagłówki w spisie treści i powstaje tam swoisty misz-masz (część nagłówków jest pogrubiona, część nie) Tu zgrabnie przejdziemy do akapitu. Akapit jest to fragment tekstu oddzielony od reszty pustymi linijkami. Tu chciałem tylko zwrócić uwagę, by akapity nie były za krótkie ani za długie, by traktowały dokładnie o jednym temacie i naturalnie porcjowały tekst, znosiły wrażenie ściany tekstu. Następnym elementem wartym uwagi są linki. Sa to odpowiedniki odsyłaczy - zajrzyjcie do pierwszej lepszej encyklopedii papierowej, a odnajdziecie w każdej definicji słowa ze strzałkami. To są właśnie odsyłacze - informują czytelnika, że to hasło jest w tej encyklopedii i może się z nim zapoznać. Na wiki nie ma strzałek, ich rolę przejęły hipertekstowe linki. Oto najważniejsze rodzaje linków, które powinniście znać i biegle stosować. Dwa podstawowe: * Wewnętrzne Księżniczka Celestia↔Księżniczka Celestia; Braeburna↔Braeburna; Gildzie↔Gildzie * Zewnętrzne http://equestriadaily.com↔http://equestriadaily.com; For Glorious Equestria↔For Glorious Equestria Oprócz tego mamy linki specjalne, które nie pokazują się w miejscu wstawienia: * Interwiki językowe - nazwy zagranicznych artykułów poprzedzamy dwuliterowym kodem językowym, np. en:Princess Celestia. Taki link jest niewidoczny w miejscu wstawienia, a pojawia się na dole artykułu jako odsyłacz do innej wersji językowej tego samego artykułu, ten link powinien pojawić się artykule o Celestii i będzie wskazywał na angielskojęzyczną wersję artykułu * Link kategorii - powoduje, że artykuł zostaje przyporządkowany do danej kategorii, np. Kategoria:Pegazy Linki specjalne możemy uczynić zwyczajnymi linkami wewnętrznymi. Wystarczy dodac dwukropek na początku, odpowiednio: en:Princess Celestia & Kategoria:Pegazy ↔ en:Princess Celestia & Kategoria:Pegazy. Aby ukryć przedrostek z dwukropkie, użyjcie pionowej kreski. Można również tworzyć linki interwiki do innych wiki niż pozostałe wersje językowe MLP. Jedynymi wymaganymi przeze mnie, niejęzykowymi linkami interwiki, są linki do Polskiej Wikipedii, np. Jam Łasica ↔ Jam Łasica. Jak pewnie zauważyliście, dodatkowe dwukropki potrzebne są potrzebne wyłącznie do wyświetlania linków interwiki językowych, przy pozostałych są zbędne. Jak zauważyliście, kolor linka (domyślnie) wskazuje na to, czy wskazywany artykuł istnieje, czy też nie. Linki nieistniejące są czerwone i wskazują, że dany artykuł nie istnieje. Nie bójcie się czerwonych linków, o ile macie pewność, że dany artykuł nie istnieje. Linki powinny być stosowane z wyczuciem. Należy pamiętać, że link do danego terminu powinien być użyty na terenie danego artykułu tylko raz, przy jego pierwszym pojawieniu. Jeżeli np. w artykule pojawia się cztery razy imię Amethyst Star, linkujemy je tylko za pierwszym wystąpieniem. Od strony składniowej, bardzo specyficznym rodzajem linków specjalnych są obrazki. Ciężko wyobrazić sobie naszą wiki bez obrazków. Jak już chyba wspominałem na łamach kursu, dobry obraz mówi więcej niż tysiąc słów. Dlatego obrazy są bardzo istotne dla poprawy odbioru i zrozumienia tematu. Z drugiej strony, nawet najlepsza przyprawa nadużyta może stać się przyczyną kulinarnej klęski. Jako redaktorzy musicie dbać o równowagę. Za chwilę wspomnę o tym więcej. Gołe obrazki wstawia się bardzo prosto: wystarczy link Plik:Nazwa obrazka.png. W miejsce linku pojawi się odsyłany obrazek w oryginalnym rozmiarze, z nałożonym linkiem do pełnego rozmiaru obrazka. Na przykład: Plik:ChrysalisandCelestia.png ↔ Plik:ChrysalisandCelestia.png W typowym artykule, np. o postaci bądź odcinku, w ciele artykułu nie ma jednak obrazów w gołej postaci. Używając różnych formatterów i lukrów składniowych, można uzyskać dwa użyteczne sposoby wstawiania obrazków: # Miniatury Tak wstawione obrazki pojawia się po prawej stronie artykułu, są uzupełnione o podpis i nick wstawiającego. # Galerie Zestaw miniatur zebranych na siatce Oba rodzaje można wstawiać z przystawki Dodaj opcje i media, widocznej w prawym panelu edycji. Polecam jego stosowanie, umożliwia łatwe wstawianie grafik i wyszukiwanie już istniejących. PAMIĘTAJ! Zawsze sprawdzaj, czy wrzucana nowa grafika już nie istnieje w repozytorium Wikii, a nazwy obrazów niech ułatwiają ich przyszłe odnalezienie. Slidery i pokazy slajdów przydają się niezwykle rzadko, najlepiej nie stosować ich wcale, z kolei filmami zajmiemy się później, w kontekście praw autorskich. Techniczną stronę wstawiania obrazków macie obowiązek opanować na podstawie materiału z dostarczonej literatury. Tutaj ustosunkuję się tylko do savior vivre zamieszczania grafiki: * Linki tworzące miniatury powinny pojawiać się na początku akapitów bądź sekcji które dotyczą, by było łatwo je odnaleźć edytorom (w przypadku sekcji - pod jej nagłówkiem). * Umiejscowienie miniatur musi odpowiadać treści tekstu. Patrz artykuł o Lunie. * Nie przesadzajcie z ilością miniatur. Optymalnie, wysokość wszystkich miniaturek powinna być mniejsza niż wysokość całego artykułu. Jeżeli chcesz umieścić więcej miniatur, użyj szablonu i umieść je w odrębnej galerii * Nie zmieniajcie domyślnych rozmiarów miniatur, chyba że macie ku temu istotne przesłanki. Uważajcie jednakże, by zmiana rozmiaru nie spowodowała rozsypania się artykułu. * Galerie wstawiane bezpośrednio w artykule powinny być solidnie uzasadnione i występować na końcu sekcji bądź odpowiedniego fragmentu tekstu. Powinny liczyć od 3 do 5 grafik umieszczonych w jednym wierszu. Stosujcie je niezwykle oszczędnie! Wasze zadanie: * Ukryjcie dotychczasową zawartość brudnopisu WQ, umieszczając w pierwszej linijce znacznik